You're an asshole, Aldana
You’re An Asshole, Aldana is the very 1st episode of the Lastman animated prequel. Synopsis Richard Aldana’s just trying to survive. He was doing alright, squatting at the boxing club of his buddy, Dave... until the day when everything went south. Plot The episode starts with Howard McKenzie's voice-over asking the viewer if they have ever sensed the existence of other worlds outside their own and of all those worlds "the one your stuck in is a miserable, dead-end". Howard asks if they would be willing to cross to the other side to "drink the nectar of truth and burn your eyes at the sight of the very fabric of the universe". The voice-over ends with Howard mentioning libraries are full of legends of different worlds, but the only world with any "real truth" is a magical place called The Valley of the Kings. The scene cuts to Siri, a young girl who is a student at Wellington Boarding School. Siri monologues to herself and suddenly has visions in which a sinister one-eyed man (Rizel) is standing ominously behind a fire. Eventually, she wakes up and joins her classmates, and a panoramic view of Paxtown was followed by the logo and credits of the animated series Lastman. Next, we see Richard Aldana seeking to be hired at a nightclub run by Harry Zenkova. Zenkova slaps his stripper employee for her poor performance, which angers Richard, who punches him in the face. Later, in the morning at Dave's Boxing Club, Dave McKenzie, Richard's boxing coach, angrily yells at Richard for getting fired after he tried to get him a job. Richard justifies himself because Zenkova was a awful man. Dave explains that Zenkova is part of the local Paxtown Mafia and they could get in trouble. Richard casually asks Dave if he can live at the club until he can get back on his feet, so Dave challenges him to a boxing match and gives him a deal: If Richard can land an uppercut, then Dave will let Richard stay another month. Richard confidently accepts the deal and the two fight. Dave easily defeats Richard off-screen and lectures him on his poor performance and says Richard could be a champion if he actually tries. Dave hands Richard his cellphone and urges him to call Zenkova to apologize and calm the situation, but before he could, a van carrying masked individuals armed with machine guns and baseball bats arrived at the club and shoot at the front of Dave's club. Richard and Dave easily defeat their attackers, but the fight turns to their disadvantage when the same man as in Siri's visions appears from the van. Rizel instantly paralyzes Dave with an electric blast and blocks Richard's punches with two fingers, before sending him flying into the club's brick wall. Richard loses consciousness, but not before seeing Dave kidnapped by Rizel and his men. Later at night, Zenkova is at his club complaining to his uncle and superior, The Holy Father, of the situation in which Richard had left him injured. The Holy Father askes Jean-Luc, his bodyguard, to solve the problem and asks Zenkova where can they find Richard. However, their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Richard throwing Jean-Michel, Jean-Luc's twin brother, through the club door. They immediately hold Richard at gunpoint, but Richard says he came to apologize for attacking Zenkova. Richard asks them to let Dave go, but they tell him that they didn’t kidnap Dave. Seeing that they had nothing to do with Dave's abduction and having disrespected them, Richard hastily runs away and was almost gunned down while fleeing from the brothers. After hiding in nearby garbage bags, Richard answers a call from Siri on Dave's phone. Siri, believing she is speaking to her father, says she had a nightmare about Dave, but when Richard says "Daddy?" in confusion, she immediately hangs up. Richard, (who exchanges clothes with a nearby homeless man to avoid the brothers), calls Siri back to talk. Despite her suspicions about Aldana, she confided to him that a mysterious organization was at the origin of the kidnapping, and urged him to go to a church called Seventh Day Redemption to find Dave, before warning of the danger represented by the individuals who captured Dave. The conversation ends when Richard comes face-to-face with the brothers he thought he had lost. Meanwhile at the church, Rizel and his men torture Dave to find the location of Siri, before finally killing him with a large electric current. Richard eventually managed to escape Jean-Luc and Jean-Michel by insulting two police officers and being taken into their vehicle. The episode then ends with the police taking Richard to the church, where he finds Dave's dead body, before crying in grief. Characters *Howard McKenzie (voice) *Siri *Rizel *Harry Zenkova *Richard Aldana *Dave McKenzie *Taylor "Chubs" Brando (cameo) *Max Mounds (cameo) *John Lando (cameo) *The Holy Father *Jean-Luc and Jean-Michel Cast *Aaron Phillips as Richard Aldana *J. David Brimmer as Dave McKenzie *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Siri *Michael Sorich as The Holy Father *Jamieson Price as Howard *Kevin T. Collins as Rizel *Doug Erholtz as Zenkova *Chris Jai Alex as Jean-Michel Additional Voices *J. David Brimmer (as Michael Alston Baley) *Kevin T. Collins *Richard Epcar *Carrie Keranen *Bill Lobley (as Colin A. Favor) *Jamieson Price (as Taylor Henry) *Carla Renata *Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld *Michael Sinterniklaas *TJ Storm *Lex Woutas Trivia Video | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}